


Pat the Tiger

by SashaDevore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, So there you go, and he asks you to pet him to sleep, because saeran is like a tiger, it's called pet the tiger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDevore/pseuds/SashaDevore
Summary: After saving you from being thrown into some random stranger's arms at Mint Eye, Unknown asks for you to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pushing from my Tumblr (@sashadevore). Enjoy ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

You bow in front of the Savior, your hair falling from your shoulders to mask part of your face. “It is a pleasure to meet you, our Savior,” you speak softly, attempting to seem happy about being there. “I’ve heard many great things about you, and I am honored to be in your presence.”

“What’s being spoken about me?” The Savior chuckles softly, leaning back into her chair.

“Only the highest of praises,” you respond, grimacing from the pain of being bent over for an extended period of time. The Savior hums for a moment before waving her hand.

“Raise yourself,” the Savior says, watching you closely as you right yourself. “You will be assigned to the-”

“My Savior,” the man beside you finally speaks up. He had told you to call him Unknown, but you thought that that was a strange name to use and decided to call him 707, after the room number of the apartment he attempted to make you enter. He seems to dislike that title, which suits you just fine. “My savior, my sincerest apologies for interrupting you,” he bows low before continuing. “May the girl be assigned as my assistant?”

He had spoken about this on the way here; you were going to be his assistant, similar to one of the RFA members, and you wouldn’t die or be subject to any unnecessary brainwashing. Of course, apparently, there was _necessary_ brainwashing, but once this gets all settled you plan on convincing him to not put you through any of it.

There is a tense silence between them as they stare at each other that you feel like you would be able to cut with a dull knife easily, but it is shattered when the Savior turns towards you once more. “You will be assigned to him,” the Savior tells you with a sigh, waving her hand. “Dismissed. I’m tired.”

“Of course, our Savior,” the both of you speak in unison with varying degrees of passion, bowing once more. He takes your hand with a smile as you stared up at him with a baffled expression, escorting you from the room swiftly and with excitement.

* * *

With Unknown’s head in your lap and your hand scrolling through screens on the phone given to you, your left hand reflexively begins coursing its way through the sea that is his fluffy hair. It is unusually soft, which is strange to you, but it feels soothing.

It seems that after about ten minutes of petting, he has fallen asleep. You carefully lean forward so as to check that he is asleep, and smile when you see his peaceful expression. You lean back with care and begin to lift your hand from his hair so as to have an easier time logging your daily entries to the journal you made on your phone. Before you can even type one word, however, you feel Unknown turn his head around to meet your eyes while one of his hands snatches yours and places it back to where it had been. “Why did you stop?” He asks, his voice slightly husky.

You sigh in exasperation, slumping your body into the sofa. “I don’t even know why I agreed in the first place,” you grumble, not moving your hand in rebellion. “Assistants don’t pet your hair, they assist with business matters.”

“You’re _my_ assistant,” he tells you plainly, watching you carefully. “Continue.”

“What,” you grumble somewhat angrily, continuing to ignore him, “am I so different from other assistants? Why should I give you special attention when it’s not part of work?”

“Because you’re my assistant,” He repeats patiently. You look down at his eyes and sigh when you realize that this was the only response you would get from him.

“You are such a child,” you mumble as you look away, finally resuming in petting his hair. You blush when he adjusts his body to be more comfortable, and begin inputting your daily log with one hand with a small huff.

After about five minutes, you give up and place the phone down, draping one hand over Unknown’s chest and the other taking care of the petting. As you fall asleep slowly, you feel a hand take yours and grip it, causing you to smile softly.


End file.
